The evolution of horology, both mechanical and electronic, leads to offering timepieces capable of displaying a large amount of information or which may, in the eyes of the wearer, offer increasingly sophisticated mechanisms. However, it is not always desirable for all of the information offered by the watch to be displayed continuously, whether out of discretion or to favor reading of the time of certain particular information, which can be made difficult by the multiplication of dials and other indexes.
In order to respond to this problem, it is known, for example from document EP 0 484 821, to have a timepiece as defined above, in which the information to display is not always visible on the dial. More particularly, the presented watch includes hands to display the current time and an LCD screen, to display particular information, connected to an alarm. A mobile plate is arranged so as to cover the LCD display during normal operation of the watch, and to retract when the alarm is triggered, in order to display the particular information.
The present invention aims to improve the type of device presented in the aforementioned document, by adding a particularly original control organ thereto.
Another aim of the invention is to propose another modular display solution which, in particular, does not require forming an opening in the dial, aside from that which may be necessary for the passage of the hands.